1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a car cleaner, and more particularly, to a car cleaner which is capable of sucking dust with a strong suction force and discharging high pressure air with a strong blowing force.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A cleaner for cleaning an inner side of a car includes a large-sized vacuum cleaner which is driven by a separate power source supplied from an outside, a rechargeable vacuum cleaner which is easy to carry, and a portable cleaner which is driven using a power source of the car.
The above-described cleaners suck foreign substances, which contaminate an inner side of the car, using a vacuum suction force.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 96-37440, there is disclosed a vacuum cleaner for a car. The vacuum cleaner for the car includes a suction hood which sucks dust, a suction hood interface which has a built-in dust filter and in which the suction hood is inserted, and a suction hose which connects the suction hood interface to an internal air port.
In Korean Patent Publication No. 1999-0033822, there is disclosed a vacuum cleaner embedded in a seat of a car, and Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-0049793 discloses a vacuum cleaner which sprays compressed air.
These conventional vacuum cleaner have a function which vacuum-sucks or sprays air. There is a problem in that suction and vibration may not be used compatibly.
In U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0083457 A1, there is disclosed a car vacuum cleaner.